Origin's of an Immortal
by TigressLilli
Summary: I finally sat down and worked on my OC Lily's origin story and how she attained her Immortality that I usually mention briefly in the prologues of my works. It's just a small one shot story to explain it. Rated for violent character death and a few curse words. Story is placed in the Dead Zone Dragon Ball movie.


I sighed to myself as I laid on my bed and fiddled with my ring. Tomorrow was my twenty-fifth birthday, a full year after I had first gotten my ring after my only living relative, my grandfather, had passed on.

Among the things he bequeathed unto me, was a small golden ring, and a couple journals, one of the journals looked blank at a glance, but with a close enough inspection it just showed that the text was so faded it could barely be made out. The other book told of my great great grandfather, the last one to possess the power of the ring, and told of the powerful magic that it wielded, if the ring liked you. My grandfather tried for many years to try and obtain the magic for himself, but failed.

I thought it was all nonsense, until I put the ring on for myself, then I felt a surge of power flow through my veins and the words in the first journal became legible. The spells in the book varied widely. From simple spells that increased your strength or speed, others were more elemental, allowing you to control fire, water, and lightening, and others allowed you to create pocket dimensions, control the very fabric of time, and even to jump into fictional worlds.

At this point, I had only taken one trip into a fictional realm, for only a few hours, and noticed that no time had passed in my own realm. I also noted I was only limited to my stamina and my imagination.

I sighed to myself and I pulled out the spell book, and thumbed through it, landing on a spell to reverse my age, I read through it and noted a small note at the bottom, a warning, that no matter what, once I reached back to the age I cast my spell, the years I took off would be added back on to correct my age, and my body would reflect the age I truly was.

I frowned, there was plenty I wanted to do, but I had such a limited life span. I groaned and pulled myself from my bed and walked over to my bookshelf and glanced over the titles. If only there was a way to obtain immortality, so I could go and jump into all of my favorite fictional worlds without the fear or dying, either from age or from whoever was trying to kill me in the worlds I visited. I then noted the title of Dragon Ball, I slowly blinked before smirking and thanked the gods for Akira Toriyama.

I went back over to my bed and sat down to think, when would be the best time for me to make the wish? I obviously couldn't do it after the Cell arc in Z, thanks to Dende fixing them. In fact Z would be the worst time to do it due to the power scaling. I could go to the original Dragon Ball and take the very first wish in the series, preventing Oolong from wishing for the worlds most comfortable pair of women's underpants. But when I'd have a very pissed off Pilaf and an Oozaru Goku to contend with. I could go sometime in between and steal Bulma's dragon radar, but Goku had the four-star dragonball quite often, and I'm sure he wouldn't give that up without a fight.

I huffed in frustration, there was always the movies, I mean, its not like they were cannon to the series. So stealing a wish in there wouldn't amount to much. But again, most of the movies were in Z, and due to the power scaling, I probably wouldn't stand a chance. I basically had to count out almost all the movies that I could think of, Broly? Truly didn't want to fuck about with a legendary super saiyan. Tree of Might? Pretty sure Turles would kick me right in the butt. Worlds Strongest? Lets not deal with an old man with a machine gun disguised as an arm. Lord Slug? Rather not deal with a namekian, even though I knew his weakness. Dead Zone?

Wait... The Dead Zone! That's it! It was technically the very first Dragon Ball Z movie, just before Raditz came to earth and make the power scaling all messed up. Plus it was literally the only time the wish for immortality ever came into play. So the dragon wouldn't be making an entirely new wish, just the same wish to a different person. Piccolo was still a bad guy, but Goku got there before he did, and if need be I could just hide behind him. It was perfect, Garlic Jr. and his cronies might prove to be a bit of a challenge, but if I caught them off guard I might be able to beat them without too much trouble.

I grinned, it was decided, I would be going to the Dragon Ball universe and getting my immortality. I looked out the window and noted that night had fallen, I got up and fixed myself some dinner, before crawling back into bed and falling asleep, best to do this first thing in the morning, when I was fresh and ready for a fight.

* * *

I sighed as I threw on my packed messenger bag, I stood in my living room and focused on a specific point in front of me, and with a snap of my fingers a blue portal opened up in front of me, I smirked as I walked through.

One the other side was a magnificent library of worlds. With a little bit of wandering around and potentially getting lost, I finally found the shelf with the icon for the Dragon Ball world, the four-star dragonball. I reached up and placed my hand upon the orb, and thought of the Dead Zone movie. There was a bright flash and I was suddenly transported to the very front of Garlic Jr. castle.

"Alright, ominous castle is ominous." I muttered as I stealthed my way inside the castle walls. I hid myself up on the catwalks above the throne room where Garlic' Jr's henchmen were antagonizing Gohan for being a crybaby. I pulled out a bottle of water from my bag and took a few mouthfuls while I watched the scene, I needed to wait for them to gather the last of the remaining dragonball's so I could get rid of them, best to conserve my energy til then.

While I waited I listened to one of the henchmen, Nikki, I think his name was, chase Gohan around and yell at him. I smirked and fought back a chuckle at the antics. It wasn't long before the other two came back with the last remaining dragonball's and Gohan was sitting on the throne room looking about as stoned as possible.

As they made their way to the place to summon Shenron, I quietly followed behind them and waited for the most opportune moment to strike. Garlic Jr. set the dragonball's on the floor and smirked to himself.

"We got them all now. We can now summon the eternal dragon to grant my wish." Garlic Jr. grinned wildly and raised his hands. Now was my chance. As quickly as I could I charged up some electricity in my hand.

"Time to power plant you idiots in the ground!" I grinned as I released the charge right at them, they were barely able to turn around before getting hit by the blast and started screaming as the electricity surged through their bodies. I smirked to myself as I dropped the charge and they all limply fell to the ground, skin charred black, and occasionally twitching from the leftover surges. I smirked but then did a body count, there were only three bodies, I was missing one.

I then felt power rushing toward me from behind, I quickly turned around and caught it with my magic, it was Garlic Jr.

"Ah ha ha, at least you tried little boy." I smirked and moved my magic up to wrap around his neck, putting pressure on his neck bone and his wind pipe. "But I guess I can commend you, you actually managed to dodge my electricity and get behind me, however futile." I smirked and quickly closed my hand to make a fist, crushing Garlic Jr's entire neck as blood rushed out of his mouth and his eyes bulged. I dropped his lifeless body to the ground as I made my way toward the dragonball's.

"That was a whole hell of a lot easier then I thought it'd be. Now, how do you summon Shenron again?" I thought for a moment before clearing my throat. "Come forth, eternal dragon, and grant my wish!"

The dragonball's glowed for a moment, before a bright golden light erupted from them, shooting up and into the sky, before curling around and creating the eternal dragon, Shenron.

" **I am the eternal dragon, Shenron, state your wish and I shall grant it.** " I stared up at Shenron, amazed and slack jawed.

"Before I say my wish, I just want to say you are both terrifying and completely gorgeous." I grinned up at the dragon in utter awe. Shenron seemed taken aback as he blinked.

" **That's very kind of you to say mortal, but it's not going to get you an extra wish.** "

"I didn't want an extra one, just thought you were beautiful," I chuckled and cleared my throat for my wish, "Eternal dragon, I have a terrible fear of death, if it's within your power, please, make me immortal!"

" **It is. Your wish has been granted!** " Shenron's eyes glowed a bright red and I felt a surge of powerful magic surrounding me, causing my clothes to ruffle up and my hair to fly upward as though there was a powerful gust of air coming from underneath me. I felt as time itself stopped around me. I smiled as I looked at my hands as the magic died down.

"Thank you!" I smiled up at Shenron and he nodded before returning to whence he came and the dragonball's shot up into the air and scattered around. I chuckled and danced around for I was now forever twenty-five. I walked back inside the castle and noticed that Gohan was now up and walking around, still a bit dizzy on his feet from eating that accursed spiked fruit.

"Oh you poor thing, what did those terrible people do to you." I mutter as I walk over and pick up the little boy and walk back to the throne room.

"Do I know you?" Gohan slurred as it blearily looked up at me.

"No, and I don't know you, but I did manage to take out those horrible people, were you someone they kidnapped?" I asked and Gohan paused for a moment before nodding.

"Oh you poor dear, would you like some water?" I asked as I pulled out my water bottle, he nodded and I popped off the cap and held it up for him to take a couple swallows, he looked a bit better after that. Gohan started yawning and rubbing his eyes, I smiled as he curled up into my shoulder.

I walked over and laid on the throne, my legs draped over one arm while my back was pressed into the other arm, and I laid Gohan on my chest. I didn't have to do this, I knew he'd be fine, but I just couldn't bring myself to leave the child alone, he was only four after all. I started singing to the boy a lullaby.

" _Over in Killarney, many years ago. My mother sang a song to me in tones so sweet and low._ " I started softly as Gohan nuzzled into my shoulder more as he nodded off.

" _Just a simple little ditty in her good old Irish way. And I'd give the world if she could sing that song to me this day._ " I then felt the power of Goku drop down, Probably shocked at all the bodies on the balcony. Kami's power soon joined him.

" _Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li, Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cry!_ " I sharpened my hearing to listen in on them.

"Kami, do you think this is Piccolo's doing?"

"No these bodies are charred, I doubt Piccolo would have done this."

" _Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li, Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby._ "

"Quiet Goku, I hear someone, inside the castle, whoever it is must've been the one to take out Garlic Jr. and his henchmen."

"I can't hear anything, lead me to them Kami."

" _Oft in dreams I wander to that cot again. I feel her arms a-hugging me as when she held me then._ " I felt Goku and Kami's presence get closer to my position. I wrapped an arm around Gohan's small body and his tail wrapped around my wrist.

"I'm starting to hear it Kami, sounds like singing."

"Indeed."

" _And I hear her voice a-hummin' to me as in the days of yore, when she used to rock me fast asleep outside the cabin door._ " I then felt Krillin's power running up to my position on my left, and Piccolo slowly walking towards me from the right.

" _Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li, Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cry!_ " I cooed as they all reached my location at the same time.

"Krillin? What are you doing here."

"I thought you needed the help. Is she the one who took your kid?"

"I don't think so, she doesn't seem evil. She also doesn't seem that strong, are you sure she's the one who took out those guys?" Kami simply grunted in thought.

" _Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li, Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby._ " I quietly finished as I stood up and gently placed Gohan back down onto the throne and unwrapped his tail from my wrist. I turned around to face the new comers, barring Piccolo who was behind me, hiding in the shadows, and placed my finger to my lips then pointed to the sleeping Gohan. I then walked toward them and Goku and Krillin tensed and readied themselves for a fight.

"Well, by the looks of you three, I'm going to hazard a guess that you aren't with that little Garlic brat. So who are you?" I asked as I looked them all up and down.

"I'm Son Goku, those guys kidnapped my son, I'm here to get him back." Goku frowned as he looked me over as well.

"You mean the kid, well I was going to see if I could figure out where his family was, but I guess this just saved me the trouble." I shook my head with a chuckle.

"So you were the one who took out Garlic Jr." Kami blinked, his eyes wide.

"Oh yeah, gave his goons the shock of their lives, as for the little man himself, well, he just couldn't stand up to my crushing force." I giggled at my little morbid puns as I shoved my hands into my jacket pockets. Goku lit up at this.

"Wow, that must mean you're really strong then!" Goku practically squealed in joy. I whisper shouted at him to keep his voice down so he didn't wake the boy. Goku simply laughed and scratched his head.

"Since you took them out, I assume you were the one who used the dragonball's then, yes?" Kami asked, glowering down at me, still trying to figure me out.

"That I did, nothing with any negative repercussions mind you. All I did was fix a little phobia of mine." I smiled up at the aged namekian. He seemed to relax slightly at this. Krillin hadn't said much at this point, just simply looking up at me, though I was only a couple inches taller then him. I smiled at him and he seemed to relax a bit.

"Well, since you're here for the kid, I guess I'll take my leave then." I smiled and started to walk out of the castle.

"Wait, since your here, why not have a little spar with me." Goku smiled as he looked at me, itching for a fight.

"Not right now Goku," I chuckled, "maybe later, I'm sure we'll meet again someday."

With that I walked out of the building, and hid myself. After a few moments, Goku and Krillin both emerged from the building, Kami must've transported himself back to his lookout. Gohan started to wake up.

"Daddy?" Gohan asked as he looked up, before smiling and laughing that his daddy was here to take him home.

"Daddy, where did that nice lady go?" Gohan asked, looking around.

"I don't know Gohan, but I'm sure we will meet her again at some point."

"Kinda wish I got her number though, she was cute!" Krillin pouted while Goku laughed. I blushed a bit myself, having never heard someone call me cute before, besides my mother when I was a child. I looked up and around and saw Piccolo glaring at the trio before taking off in his own direction. I smiled, opened up a portal, and went home myself.


End file.
